Blushes and Misconceptions
by MissMalfoy77
Summary: Sweet fluffy one-shot about how I think Amy and Rory got together. Based on ideas from 'Let's Kill Hitler' and an Omegle conversation I had. WARNING: May cause diabetes.


**Hey Whovians and most likely AmyxRosy shippers! This is the first time I've ever written a Doctor Who fanfic and I decided to do it on Amy and Rory because not only do I ship them so hard, but today, I had an Omegle RP with someone based on how Amy and Rory get together. And then the other person disconnected halfway through and I just felt really unsatisfied that our RP didn't get a proper closure so I decided to re-write it into a fanfic. So yeh that means about 30% of this is not actually my work. But I hope you enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own these.**

**I'm not serious...but if I did own it, I'd have Captain Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory back for the 50th anniversary special and most of the surviving Classic Who Doctors because it's about celebrating FIFTY years of DW, not just Moffat's era! (Moffat, I hope you're reading this). **

**Oh and be kind, I literally wrote this up in 2hrs and I just uploaded it straight away because it makes me feel accomplished. It's also 2am here...**

**But anyway, allons-y with the story!**

* * *

Amy woke up and blearily checked her clock. How on earth had she voluntarily woken up at 7am on a Saturday morning? Glancing at her phone she saw several missed calls from Mels. Squinting at the extremely bright screen, she sent a quick text.

_is everything ok? i've got heaps of missed calls from you… xo_

Immediately, her phone buzzed with a reply.

_ugh i'm i've just come back from hospital, got mono. doc thinks its coz i made out with that creep from liz's party a couple of wks ago… :(_

She fired a quick reply.

_omg, but r u alright now? want me to visit? i can bail on rory, he won't mind x_

Mels lay in bed, reading Amy's text with half a smile. Oh gosh, Rory would be devastated if Amy bailed on him. It was cute.

_oh god dw, i'm fine! go to rory's, poor boy'll be devo if you bail on him ;)_

Amy read Mels reply, confused. Sure Rory would be a bit concerned, but devastated? Hardly.

_yeah whatever, i'll tell rory you said hi, k? get better :)_

She tossed her phone onto her bed and padded to the shower. They had planned to go over to Rory's house just to hang out. Usually she and Mel would just watch chick flicks or girl talk as they ignored Rory, but now that Mels was in hospital, it was gonna be a bit weird today. As the hot water gushed down her, her thoughts turned to Rory. Her heart sped up slightly. She used to have a massive crush on him, but later figured out he was gay. She'd tried to move on but unfortunately she still had feelings for him.

Out of the shower, she stared at her wardrobe. _What to wear?_ She took great care in choosing her outfit, even finding time to perfect the wavy curls in her hair and apply a little make-up. _Stop being silly, Amy. He's not going to notice any of it anyway…_ She brushed that thought aside, picked up her phone and keys and headed out the door.

As she passed her high school, Amy suddenly became nostalgic at the thought that in one year, the three of them would be graduating and leaving the sleepy town of Leadworth, parting ways. She couldn't even imagine life without Mels and Rory. Sure Mels got on her nerves and her fiery attitude often got them into trouble and Rory could be really stubborn, but she'd known them ever since they were all five and she wouldn't trade them for anything. She wrapped her coat around her and kept walking.

* * *

Rory sat in front of the TV, feet propped up and was watching the Disney Channel. _Ah Saturday mornings really have the best shows on._ As he got up to get another mug of coffee, the doorbell rang. Rory looked up, frantic.

"Crap, she's here already?" he muttered glancing at the clock. He was still in his PJs. Amy would think he was a slob! He'd been in love with her ever since their first day of primary school, but figured she'd just thought of him as a friend. The only thing he could do was put on a brave face every time she brought her new boyfriends to meet him. He padded to the door in slippers and opened it.

"Hey Rory," Amy smiled lightly at the boy. She looked at him…still in his PJs. She sighed inwardly to herself, he didn't even like her as a friend well enough to get changed. All that effort in getting ready…for nothing. She looked back up at him, first his hair, still a bit scruffy, almost kind of…hot, and then looked to his pale, green eyes. "Mels can't come today, mono. She says hi," she explained.

Rory looked at Amy, barely hearing anything she was saying. She looked…beautiful. Of course he wasn't going to actually say that and ruin what they had, but…damn. Realising it had been far too long since he'd said anything, he cleared his throat.

"Ah, ahem, so hey! Um where's Mels? Oh and um sorry for my…scruffiness, I was…um…up late last night…helping…um..Mrs Potts..um..er..set up her computer!" he wildly invented. "Yeah! Anyway, er come in!"

She raised an eyebrow at his stuttering and hesitating. Rory always seemed to do that around her but she just figured it was, well, 'Rory being Rory'. She entered the house, her leather boots clacking against the hardwood floor. Turning around to face him, she looked at him confusedly.

"I just said, Mels is sick," she repeated, wondering why he didn't hear the first time.

"She's sick?" he asked, almost too happily. "Um I mean, that's too bad. Hope she gets better soon. So I guess it's just the two of us today, then? No one else? Just us two?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah…" Amy nodded in agreement, blushing ever so slightly. "Just the two," she repeated, crossing one leg over the other. "So, feel like doing anything?"

"Well, do you mind giving me ten minutes to make myself presentable? It's a bit awkward in my PJs…so um help yourself to a bit of toast, uh there's still some coffee in the pot, don't touch that covered bowl or Mum'll go ballistic and I'll be down as soon as I can! Super fast, just you wait and see!"

Rory half-ran up the stairs and sat on his bedroom floor in a panic. What on earth should he wear? He couldn't just wear _anything_, he had to impress Amy. Now that Mels wasn't here, maybe, just maybe, today was his chance to get Amy to see him as someone more than a friend.

Amy tried to follow his quick rambling of words he seemed to roll out in under one minute. As he left, she went into the kitchen, seeing the bowl he was talking about and smiled lightly. He could be so cute sometimes, she decided. She went to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup and sipped it, her red lipstick making a slight smudge on the rim.

Rory came down the stairs, trying to calm himself down. After turning his entire wardrobe inside out, he'd settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a V-neck T-shirt. It was the kind of clothing her previous boyfriends wore. _And if it worked for them, hopefully it'll work for me. _Spotting Amy in the kitchen, he called out to her.

"Hey so want to do anything in particular? We could, I don't know, um go out? Outside I mean, obviously," he laughed nervously.

Amy froze for a second as she heard the phrase 'go out', practically choking on her coffee as she took a deep breath. But as he quickly corrected himself, she calmed down.

"Oh…I…sure," she nodded, heading out through the back door.

* * *

She sat down on the grass, before laying back, her ginger hair sprawled in all directions, contrasting with the grass. Rory followed suit and lay down next to her. He gazed up at the clouds and the funny shapes they seemed to be making.

"So um, the clouds. They're uh fascinating, aren't they?" He inwardly slapped himself. _Clouds, Rory. Seriously? She's gonna think you've got about as much appeal as a dead fish._ "But um yeah, I think that one looks like you," he added, pointing at one that had a vague resemblance to her face. Amy smiled as she looked up at the white fluffy things in the air and giggled under her breath.

"How the hell does that one look like me?" she scoffed. "I mean, unless I'm a white fluffy blob," she joked, rolling her eyes.

Rory chuckled. "Well no, you look much more prettier than a white fluffy blob - " he suddenly stopped. Had he just said that out loud? Trying to cover up, he rambled on, "but yeah you can see the outline of the face and the hair and yeah it's you."

Her eyes darted over to him and her cheeks tinted a light red as she looked back up to the cloud.

"Alright it's me…" she agreed. Rory's heart rate slowed down. Thank goodness she hadn't noticed what he'd said.

"Hey Rory," she said, turning on her side to face him, "you're smart, right?"

"Uh yeah I suppose so…?" he replied, uncertainly.

"Good. Well then could you help me with my chemistry project? It's due in like 2 weeks and I've not got a clue what I'm doing," she frowned. That was another good quality of Rory's. He was intelligent.

"Yeah sure!"

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Rory sat beside Amy and patiently explained what exactly she was required to do and even offered some ideas. By the end, Amy realized she actually understood what Rory was rambling on about and felt proud of herself.

"Oh gosh, I finally understand this!" she exclaimed happily, flinging her arms around Rory. He was taken aback but hugged her all the same. "Thank you!"

"It's no problem, really. Glad I could help," he said. Suddenly his stomach rumbled.

"Feeling hungry, are we?" Amy chuckled, poking him.

"Hahaha," he replied, sarcastically. "So um since it's a nice sunny day and you know how rare these days are here, do you wanna have a picnic? I mean only if you want to, but if it's a stupid idea then we can go to that new pizza place down the street?" he suggested tentatively. _Please say picnic, please say picnic, _he thought to himself repeatedly. It would be easier getting Amy to notice him if they weren't surrounded by a whole bunch of people.

"Sure, a picnic sounds great," she nodded and stood up, taking his hand in hers as she pulled him up as well. Anything for an excuse to hold his hand. Rory blushed slightly as she held his hand for a second too longer.

"Picnic it is, then!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Rory searched the fridge for food while Amy searched the cupboards. As he opened the jar of Nutella, he dipped his finger in it and licked it off, not realizing he'd smeared a little on the side of his mouth. Amy placed the bread on the table and giggled when she saw him.

"You've got a little something…" she mumbled, gesturing to his mouth.

"Huh?" Rory asked, confused. She came up to him and wiped it off with her finger. "Thanks," he mumbled, blushing at the contact.

"Hey so, you know, if you do want any extra chemistry help, I could like tutor you if you wanted?" He started spreading the Nutella on the bread. Amy watched him, seeming as though she was lost in a trance, mesmerized by his domestic skills. She realized there was silence and was probably supposed to say something.

"I…uh…sorry, what?"

"Oh nah, nothing. Don't worry," he hurriedly said, thinking that Amy was being incredulous. "Okay so I've got Nutella and banana for me and you like…peanut butter and jam right? No, you don't…wait do you? Ah I can't remember!" If Amy thought of him as a friend, then what kind of friend forgot their friend's sandwich preference? "Well, it's either that or Marmite, right?" He reached over for the knife and brushed her hand in the process.

"Peanut butte-" Amy froze in her response as she felt a chill go down her back when his hand brushed against hers.

"Okay, peanut butter and jam it is," Rory announced, not noticing the slight blush in Amy's cheeks.

"So how's um, how's, was it Matt?" he asked, hoping his face didn't betray any emotion. Matt had been Amy's boyfriend for about a month now and in Rory's opinion, she couldn't have picked a worse guy. He looked like a creep, acted like one, frankly Rory couldn't see what she saw in Matt.

"Oh right, Matt." Amy shrugged, quickly snapping out of it. "He's…he's good, I suppose," she said, biting on her lower lip. "Broke up with him a few days ago…" she mumbled, looking away for a moment at the same cloud out the window that 'looked like her'.

Rory perked up. Amy was single? Even better.

"Oh I'm sorry. You guys looked cute together, it's a shame…" he said, rolling out those pathetic clichéd lines, barely trying to contain his joy. "So how did it happen?"

She shrugged again. "I dunno, I mean I think I sort of like someone else…" she mumbled looking down. "I know it's never gonna work out between us though," she sighed, "but I still can't really stop…liking him…". Amy wondered if he would get the hint.

Rory sighed. Of course there was someone else. When would he ever learn that Amy simply would never see him as more than her friend.

"Oh okay, well how do you know that it'll never work out? I mean you don't really know until you try, do you?" he said in a slightly dejected tone. Amy swallowed hard and looked away, letting out a shaky breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. He really was making this hard for her…

"He…he's sort of…gay. He wouldn't like me," she replied. There that was it. He had to know who she was referring to now. She held her breath, awaiting that cold hard rejection she was sure would come.

Rory raised an eyebrow. Gay? Who on earth did he know that was gay? The only person he could think of was Mr. Lillee, but he was like 50! But there was this other guy, who'd just moved into town and Rory was positive he was gay.

"Oh the new guy, yeah I'm pretty sure he is gay. I can tell, I've got this kind of," he lowered his voice, "gaydar," he finished knowingly, tapping the side of his head.

_Are you freaking kidding me?_ Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Rory…" she muttered, drumming her fingers on the counter. "It's you, you stupid face!" she exclaimed, her cheeks blushing red as she said it.

Rory had been leaning over to put the plate in the sink when she said it. He froze. Had she just..? No, she couldn't have…he had to have misheard her…but…

"Gay?! I'm not gay! What the hell are you talking about?!" he exclaimed in shock. Suddenly he realized what that actually meant.

Amy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest, thankful he ignored the fact she'd just admitted her feelings for him.

"Oh come on, Rory, I've never seen you stare at a girl for more than two seconds!"

Rory finally met her eyes. Of course he hadn't looked at another girl for more than two seconds! None of them could ever match up to Amy! He tried to open his mouth and form a coherent sentence.

"I…uh…" he trailed off. Instead he just dropped the plate and ran up to his room. Staring at his clothes-covered floor, he tried to think clearly.

_Okay Amy thought I was gay. Because she thought I was gay, she thought it'd never work out. Amy likes me. Oh my gosh, Amy likes me!_

As Amy watched Rory run off, she stood there for a moment thinking. She shouldn't have told him, no, that was a big mistake. She definitely should not have told him. She probably offended him for being gay without even realizing it.

_Should I go? Maybe that would be best…_

She headed down the hall towards to front door.

* * *

As Rory paced around the room, his thoughts running wild, he distinctly heard the sound of his front door opening and closing. Had Amy left? He ran down the stairs and flung the door open.

"AMY!" he called out to her retreating figure, running after her.

Amy's eyes widened as she heard her name being called.

_Just ignore it, it's so embarrassing_. Her cheeks were the colour of her hair.

As Rory tried to catch up to her, he yelled to her once more.

"Amy!" he called out, catching up to her. "Amy…don't…go," he panted, trying to catch his breath. "I…need…you…to…answer.. this…for…me. Did…you..think I was gay?" he asked, his face heating up.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but kept her pace.

"You are gay," she corrected him. Rory walked a bit faster to match her pace. She couldn't seriously think he was gay, could she?

"And did you have feelings for me…even though you thought I was gay?"

She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Rory, you are gay. And yes I had feelings for you. I still do!".

Rory's eyes widened._ Okay, Rory, you've got this. This is your one and only chance to do this right._ He took a deep breath.

"Amy, stop. You think I'm gay because I've never looked at a girl for more than 2 seconds right? Well...the truth is...it's because ever since I first saw you at primary school, I think I fell in love with you. I know that sounds stupid but I was 6 and I believed it. And then as we went through school together, my feelings for you only strengthened and now I know for sure, I do love you. None of the other girls were you. They weren't as beautiful as you, they weren't as kind and caring as you, they weren't as witty as you. That's why I never bothered with them. But you never really seemed to feel the same way so I just assumed you thought of me only as your friend."

Amy had finally stopped and was staring at him wide-eyed. She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"So um, just in case you didn't understand, I'm not gay," he repeated, more emphatically.

Amy walked closer to him and then started running towards him. She yanked his face and pulled him in to kiss him. Rory, though taken off guard for a moment, wasted no time in pulling her closer to him. They stood there, in the middle of an empty street, making up for lost time, Rory weaving his hands in her hair, Amy's fingers lightly tracing down his side…

She broke the kiss but kept their foreheads touching.

"So."

"So..."

Amy finally looked up to him, hazel eyes meeting pale green ones. She traced his cheekbone with her finger.

"So I'm really glad you're not gay," she said lightly.

"I still can't believe that's what you've thought of me for the last few years," he chuckled wryly, kissing her forehead.

"Hahaha. So what's with the new look eh? It doesn't really suit you…" she commented. Rory looked sheepish.

"Well I figured, you dated guys who dressed like this so I thought maybe it'd work on me." Amy frowned.

"Rory Williams don't you ever change yourself like that! You are perfect just the way you are, no matter how much me and Mels tease you about it!" Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Mels! We have to tell her!" Amy grinned excitedly. Rory smiled half-heartedly. He knew how Mels would threaten to be all up in his face if he ever did anything to hurt Amy, it wasn't a comforting thought.

"Come on!" They walked down past a couple of blocks to Mels house. Ringing the doorbell, Mels' mum answered and seeing their intertwined hands, smiled knowingly.

"She's upstairs," she said.

"Thanks. Is she feeling better?" Amy asked concernedly. Mels' mum looked confused.

"Yes…?" she answered uncertainly. Amy and Rory tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to wake up an ill Mels who would surely be resting in bed. Amy gently opened the door to find Mels lying upside down from her bed onto the carpet, headphones jammed on and singing along silently.

"Mels?" Rory asked confusedly. Mels glanced up in shock to find her two best friends staring at her. She got up and looked at them sheepishly.

"Hey…guys! Long time no see?" she said tentatively.

"Aren't you sick? Amy said you had mono, shouldn't you be resting?" Mels glanced down.

"Yeah…about that…"

"Oh my god, you were lying to us?" Amy exclaimed. "You weren't actually sick?"

"No I wasn't…" Mels replied. At the sight of her friends' angry expressions, she hurriedly added. "Hey, you've got to see it from my point of view! Every time us three hang out together, Rory's looking at you like a lovesick puppy and you're always telling me how kind and nice Rory is and all that. It's just so, ugh, annoying that none of you guys are doing anything about it! Like I'm being serious, sometimes I just wanna smush your heads together and be like, 'now kiss'!" Rory looked mortified while Amy was looking shocked. But Mels carried on.

"So then last night, I came home from this friend's party a bit off my face, that's why you got all them missed calls from me and after I'd become a bit more sober, I realized that if none of youse were gonna do anything about it, then I needed to do something. So I pretended I had mono so that I wouldn't be able to come and then you guys would spend time alone and FINALLY realize that youse have feelings for each other!" she finished.

Rory looked at Amy and burst out laughing. Soon Amy joined in and Mels stood there, laughing cautiously, not entirely sure what was happening.

"Ha..ha..ha..guys what's so funny?" she asked tentatively. Amy glanced at Rory.

"Should we put her out of her misery?" she asked him coyly.

"Oh yeah I definitely think so," he said nodding. And before Mels' unbelieving eyes, they snogged.

"Oh. My. Gosh. NO FREAKING WAY!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh, that's right! We're a couple," Amy replied happily. Suddenly Rory frowned.

"No we're not," he said. Mels looked panicked.

Amy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well I never actually properly asked you out, did I?" he clarified. "So Amy Catherine Pond, will you do me the honour of going out with me? And this time I don't mean outside!" he joked. Amy laughed.

"Of course, Mr. Williams. That would make me the happiest girl alive!" she responded, laughing at the cheesiness.

Mels lay back on her bed, spinning the toy TARDIS in her hands as she watched Amy and Rory joke with each other and become more comfortable being closer together. She sighed with relief. Though it had taken her a few years, her parents were now together. Now all she had to do was find the Doctor. Grinning to herself, she couldn't wait.

_Fin._

* * *

**So...? Yay or nay? Let me know!**

**Also, even though the ending seems to suggest this story will continue, I'm not going to write a sequel/second chapter or anything. That was just so I could like embed this story in the canon DW universe without it seeming too out of place.**


End file.
